powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Ep. 5: Monarch of the Jungle
is the fifth episode of Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. It features the full appearance of Larry and the debut of Zyuoh Gorilla, Zyuoh Eagle's Visor Up mode. Synopsis The Deathgalien’s newest player, Gaburio, has appeared. The Zyuohgers appear but he escapes. While chasing him, they encounter Larry, a gorilla Zyuman living in the mountains who is very happy to see fellow Zyumen again, but the moment he sees Yamato, he runs in fear. Meanwhile, Deathgalien team leader Azald has come personally, and his power is incomparably higher than that of the players. Plot A fleet of Triangular descend from the sky to attack Earth with one ship carrying Gaburio, the latest player of the Blood Game. Despite his intent to cause a ruckus, his forces are quickly destroyed by the Zyuohgers in ZyuohKing and by Cube Elephant and Tiger. Gaburio abandons his ship before it explodes, but falls head first into the ground and gets stuck, this somehow causes the Zyumen to not be able to detect Gaburio. Yamato and company come across a suspicious figure in the bushes while searching (not noticing that Gaburio is three feet away from them) and jump it. They discover that it was a Gorilla Zyuman, who at first freaks out about being captured by humans. When the other Zyumen reveal they are like him, he greets them in an overjoyed and friendly manner. Seeing Gaburio stuck in the ground, a frustrated Azald fumes in rage and then goes down to help him get out and supervise his bumbling Player subordinate. The Gorilla Zyuman, Larry, takes the Zyuohgers back to his hut and Amu and the others show him the King's Credentials in their active form. He is intrigued by this and they show him how it can make them into humans. Leo tries to give his to Larry to see if it makes him human, but it does not work. Larry speculates that the King's Credentials only work for specific people and not just anyone. Tusk asks why Larry is in the Human World and Larry replies he is a scientist studying humans. When he tried to get back home to Zyuland, the portal would not open due to the missing King's Credential and he was stuck on Earth. The other Zyumen feel sad, but Larry cheers them up and says he has new Zyuman friends so he isn't lonely anymore and offers them Wild Tea. Yamato asks if this tea is famous as he has never tried it before. Larry is amused by this and wonders why a Zyuman would not know what Wild Tea is. Yamato corrects him and states that he is a human. This causes Larry to panic and run away, with Leo and Sela chasing after him. Amu scolds Yamato for doing something to upset Larry, but Yamato says he didn't do anything wrong. At a waterfall, Larry explains to Leo and Sela he is done trying to interact with humans and that he tried to get along with them. But, every time he tried to talk to them they would get scared and run away. Things got so bad that a police officer started shooting at him and a bullet hit his arm when he was fleeing from the officer. Larry says that humans scare him because of that incident. Leo tries to explain that Yamato is a nice guy and would never hurt Larry, but the gorilla Zyuman won't hear him out. Leo and Sela return to the Mori residence and explain to Yamato why Larry is scared of humans. Leo realizes if they had not met Yamato they would probably have been in a similar situation. Mario is outside and scares Leo by standing outside a window holding an ax, who then reminds him that he asked Leo to chop firewood for tonight. Yamato feels guilty about scaring Larry, but Tusk and Sela can understand why humans would be scared of the gorilla Zyuman, as they were originally afraid of Yamato when they first saw him as he was an alien creature to them. Thus it is only natural to fear the unknown. Amu suggests they try to help Larry overcome his fear of humans. Amu and Sela find Larry picking herbs for dinner and offer to help him, which he graciously accepts and offers them to come and have dinner. The ladies accept and Yamato is seen with them trying to help, but Larry realizes it is him and then flees in terror. Back at his hut, Larry is trying to lift heavy pails on a pole to get fresh water and Tusk and Leo try to help. The two compliment Larry's strength as they struggle to carry their end of the pole. Yamato tries once again to sneak in and help but this causes Larry to get angry and hurl him into a tree, Yamato is then knocked over the head with one of the metal buckets after getting splashed with water. Larry is shocked at what he has done while the others are upset as Yamato is hurt. He then tells the Zyumen if they do not stop bringing Yamato to his place, he will not want anything to do with them and they must stop coming over. Yamato recovers and sulks, saying that it is his fault as he was too persistent. Larry goes for a walk and then sees Yamato talking to a deer asking him how to make Larry like him. Yamato sees him and after an awkward moment, Larry asks if he likes animals. Yamato says he is a zoologist, it is his passion to study and understand animals. Yamato realizes that if Larry once studied humans, that means he liked humans once and despite the fact he hates them now, he is not afraid of him and will not hurt him. Yamato then shakes Larry's hand, only for the Gorilla Zyuman to sense the presence of a powerful Deathgalien. Azald is searching for Gaburio when the Zyuohgers spot him and try to fight him, but Azurudo's armor is too thick for their weapons to even scratch. Yamato comes to help but even Zyuoh Eagle is no match for the Team Leader as Azald effortlessly swats away the Zyuohger's attacks even in their Instinct Awakened modes and fires energy blades back at them. Larry, who is observing from a distance, wonders why an Eagle Zyuman's power is able to be used by a human. Azald uses a swordbeam to critically damage Zyuoh Lion, Elephant, Shark and Tiger and force them to de-morph. Zyuoh Eagle tries to hold on and fight using the EagRiser but is quickly overpowered and forced back into civilian form. He is then hit by one of Azald's swordbeams and knocked off a cliff. Larry finds Yamato badly hurt and remembers his kind words and promise to never hurt him, Larry then infuses him with his Zyuman Power to save his life after praying to the King's Credentials to give him the power to do so. Yamato wakes up and the two acknowledge each other as friends. Azald attacks and Yamato quickly morphs into Zyuoh Eagle, only to realize he is now strong enough to block Azald's sword and feels a surge of power within him. Yamato flips up the visor on his mask and transforms into Zyuoh Gorilla. He then pulverizes Azald using his new strength as Larry cheers him on, only to suddenly get tired. Zyuoh Gorilla damages Azald's arm and then uses a powerful uppercut to critically damage the Team Leader and destroy him. The Deathgalien are shocked by the loss of another Team Leader to the Zyuohgers but Ginis tells Nalia not to give Azald a Continue. The team celebrates Yamato's victory, only to discover that Larry has disappeared and they can't find him. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts * : * : Suit Actors *Zyuoh Eagle: *Sela, Zyuoh Shark: *Leo, Zyuoh Lion: *Tusk, Zyuoh Elephant: *Amu, Zyuoh Tiger: *Doubutsu Gattai ZyuohKing, Larry: *Ginis: *Naria: *Azald: *Quval: *Larry: *Gaburio: *Moeba: Various Zyuoh Cubes *Zyuoh Eagle - Cube Eagle, Cube Kirin *Zyuoh Shark - Cube Shark *Zyuoh Lion - Cube Lion *Zyuoh Elephant - Cube Elephant *Zyuoh Tiger - Cube Tiger *Combinations used: ZyuohKing, ZyuohKing Kirin Bazooka Forms Used *Zyuoh Eagle - Instinct Awakened, Zyuoh Gorilla *Zyuoh Shark - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Lion - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Elephant - Instinct Awakened *Zyuoh Tiger - Instinct Awakened Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 22, . *'Hide-and-Seek in closing credits' **'Animal': |ニシローランドゴリラ|Nishirōrandogorira}} **'Cube': Blue DVD/Blu-ray Releases Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Volume 2 features episodes 4-7: Ep. 4: Howl in the Ring, Ep. 5: Monarch of the Jungle, Ep. 6: Wild Present and Ep. 7: Gho-Gho-Gho-Ghost Appears. Blu-ray Collection 1 comes with 11 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for ジャングルの王者 *Toei TV's official episode guide for ジャングルの王者 Category:New Sentai Power-Up Episode